


雨夜血影之后

by AmandaSun320



Category: Ninja Must Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320





	雨夜血影之后

血影对于忍阶不高的小黑来说，实在是有些难以对付，他挥舞利剑，招招致命，小黑只有招架之力，并无还手之余。当他挥剑砍向自己的那一刻，小黑本能地用刀去接，“铛”地一声，兵刃相接，小黑觉得自己虎口发麻，嗓子里一股热气，张嘴换气的同时，一口血就喷了出来。  
血影冷笑了起来：“就这点能耐，还想来跟我斗？赏你一个痛快吧！”  
小黑身子虽然动不了，但是眼睛仍旧凶狠地瞪着血影。他等待着血影的剑劈下来。  
一道黑影，已经迫近的血影被弹了出去。他捂着胸口站起来，擦了擦嘴角的血，定睛看着来人。  
“不愧是白夜叉，在下已经在此恭候多时了。”  
“放了他。”白发青年的声音冷冰冰的。  
“不过一个乳臭未干的小毛孩罢了，放过就当是积德行善好了。”血影啐了一口嘴里的血沫，“我倒是比较期待和你的较量。”  
“小黑，你先走，这里留给我，快去解救村民。”隼白揉了揉小黑乱糟糟的头发。  
“这家伙不简单，你小心一点。”小黑很听话。  
“知道了，快去吧。”青年看着少年胳膊上的一条血痕，“你也多加小心。”  
“真是恩恩爱爱，情意绵绵啊！”血影突然搭腔，“不过我改主意了，你们两个一个都别想走。”  
“隼白，你很在乎这个小孩是吗？那让我先杀了他，再来和你斗吧！”血影露出一个诡异的微笑。  
“他不过是一个朋友罢了，你用不着拿他做筹码。”隼白扭头对他说。  
“是吗？那证明给我看啊。”血影放声大笑，“朋友，什么朋友，我看是恋人还差不多。我告诉你，隼白，我血影这辈子能看的上眼的人没几个，你算是其中之一。不过没想到，你倒也是个多情儿郎。”  
“是又如何？”隼白的手握紧了他的刀，小黑感觉他身上的杀气强得可怕。  
“别这样，多情是好事，不过滥情就不是了。你看看这毛头小子有什么好？他配得上你吗？你再看看我，论武艺论名声，哪一点不比他强？你偏要护着这么个没出息的小崽子？不如跟我走吧！”血影玩着自己的辫子，邪魅一笑。  
“做梦。”白发青年的发辫被风吹得一飘一飘，月光下像是一条银色的长链。  
“哟哟哟，这么舍不得他？那我倒要看看，我杀了他，你能把我怎么样！”血影话音未落就冲了过来。  
才恢复了一丝力气的小黑感到一股剑气直冲面门，还没等他挥刀去拦，隼白已经夹在了他和对手之间。  
“你刚答应放过他。”隼白平稳的声音里难得出现一丝波澜。  
“是，我反悔了。那又如何？反正你隼白身边从来不缺人，多一个少一个又能怎么样呢？”血影笑起来很好看，也很可怕。“再说了，我就不信你这么多年没为了任务杀过在意的人！你和我是一样的人，你的手不会比我干净到哪里去！杀了那么多人，你觉得我还会在意积德行善这类空话吗？”  
“我从来不会伤及无辜！”隼白的眼睛里全是愤怒。  
“是吗？可是我觉得他不无辜啊，他是夹在你我中间的障碍啊，除掉了他，你说不定就能看到我了。”血影眸子一闪。  
隼白没搭理他，摘下自己的围巾，动作飞快地系在了小黑的头上，蒙住了他的眼睛，亲了亲他的额头，轻轻地说：“你现在走不了了，乖乖在这待着，我来处理就好，你不要看。”  
小黑还没缓过神来，就听到了隼白面向血影的声音：“我说过了，你做梦。”  
小黑看不到接下来发生的事情，不过他听得很清楚。隼白甚至都没怎么使用自己的刀，仅仅是发动几招忍术，就闹出翻天覆地的气势。血影确实也不简单，腾挪转移，躲过了大部分攻击，可惜那也不过是回天无力的挣扎罢了。小黑听不清隼白什么时候发动的最后进攻，只听到血影“啊”的一声惨叫，从高空坠落下来，躺在地上抽着气。  
隼白走上前去，拔出自己的忍刀，指着他的脸，开口道：“你伤到他了。”  
“对……我……是……伤到……他了，”血影喘着气，艰难地说，“那又……怎么……样呢？”  
小黑听到挥刀的呼啸，扯下了蒙着眼睛的蓝围巾，只看到隼白低头在对眼神逐渐迷离的血影轻轻地说着什么，山风太大，他听不真切。血影的头不甘心地垂了下去，隼白帮他把眼睛闭上。

和武士的战斗很辛苦，小黑都记不清自己杀了多少人，也记不清自己流了多少血，只记的隼白总是在他最危险的时候冲过来解救他。不知道是因为战事紧张，还是因为刻意回避，两个人都没有提起那天和血影之间发生的事。等到战事完全结束之后，隼白带领大家回到竹叶寨，暂时先在这里住下，等待首领给他们下一步指令。  
小黑和隼白没住在一起，熊猫人给隼白准备的是首领级的竹楼，小黑忍阶不够，只能和其他队员住在普通的小隔间里。他回到自己的房间，关上门，给自己倒了一杯水，正准备喝，就被身后突然伸出来的手蒙住了眼睛。  
“你怎么老是躲着我？”温柔的声音在他耳边响起。  
“……”小黑张了张嘴，有点哽咽。他没发出声音，也不知道该说些什么。  
“你为什么不和我一块住竹楼？”隼白松开了双手，扶着小黑的肩膀让他转过来。  
“我忍阶不够，只能住在这。”小黑错开了视线，喝了一口水。  
“是因为血影。”隼白语气笃定。  
“不是。”小黑矢口否认。  
“别说谎了，你说谎的时候都不敢正眼看我。”隼白低头想亲他，小黑别过脸去，隼白轻柔的吻落在了小黑的脖子上。  
“隼白，这几天闲下来，我一直在想血影之前说的那些话。”小黑下定了决心终于开口，声音有点抖，“我一直都很普通，比不上你。可是我真的很努力，想让自己更优秀，更能配得上你。你杀血影的时候我才真正意识到我们之间的差距，我永远都不可能追上你，即使我能达到你现在的水平，你也会在更遥远更难以企及的地方。我永远都是仰视着你。”  
“所以呢？”白发青年似乎根本就没听进去。  
“你会不会觉得我是个累赘？我是不是真的配不上你？”黑发少年终于问出了几天以来的困惑。  
白发青年接过少年手中的玻璃杯，放在了桌子上，然后慢条斯理地拉着少年坐在床沿上。少年以为他终于要开口给自己一个答案了。  
青年开始动手脱少年的衣服。  
“你别动我！”少年带着哭腔，从青年手中扯过自己的衣襟，扭过身不想看他。  
“我们上次上床都是什么时候的事了？你难道就一点不想我？”青年还是没回答他的问题。  
少年忍了忍，还是落下了泪，两滴眼泪滴在他裤子上，多了两个圆圆的深色印记。  
“别哭啊，不是说过了吗？好忍者不会流泪。”青年很心疼他，把他抱在自己的怀里，揉着他的头发，时不时在他头上落下一吻。  
“你能不能给我个准确的答复？”少年把头埋在青年的怀里，脸蹭着青年坚实的胸肌，“如果你觉得我配不上你，就离开我，好不好？别一直吊着我，让我做着不属于自己的梦。”  
“谁说你配不上我了？”隼白把小黑的脸掰向自己，“我们还有什么配得上配不上之说吗？”  
“可是我就是不如你啊。”  
“那又如何，你忍术是没有我高，不过我比你大五岁，比你多练了五年，现在你比不上我不是很正常吗？”  
“可是血影说……”  
“你怎么这么在意血影说的话？”隼白似乎明白了，“莫不是，你因为他，吃醋了？”  
“我没有！”少年做贼心虚，软绵绵回应了一句。  
“没吃醋？那怎么这问题明里暗里都是一股醋味？”隼白笑着看眼神慌乱的少年。  
“我……”少年乱了阵脚，不知道该如何是好。  
“好吧好吧，这次没吃醋，下次也不许吃醋了。”青年捏了捏少年害羞的脸。“你到底还要不要我了？你不要我我就回房间睡觉了。”  
“我要你！”小黑急切地拉住他，生怕他真的转身走掉。  
“要我？那还不在床上躺好。”隼白一把把小黑推倒在床上。  
“我是说要你，没说要你！”小黑越说越乱。  
“都一样，无所谓。”隼白一边脱自己的衣服一边回答。耍起赖来，这位天才忍者也是一把好手。  
小黑的衣服刚刚已经被弄开了，隼白只用手轻轻一挑，少年小麦色的肩膀就露了出来。青年把他脱得一丝不挂，带着欣赏的目光看着他：“不错嘛，和我差不多了。”  
少年刚刚哭过，眼角还是绯红的，看到青年这个样子，急得又要哭出来。青年右手解开自己的头绳，丢在一旁，长发垂落肩头。他恰到好处地用亲吻堵住了少年的嘴，发丝落在少年的脸上，痒痒的。  
少年抬手把他的头发别在耳后，却被青年捉住了手，直接送到了身下。  
“感受到了吗？这里想你。”青年亲着他，含混不清地说着。  
少年的手被青年捉着，在青年粗壮的阴茎上来回抚摸，青年滚烫的欲望仿佛灼烧着少年，他的身子开始慢慢泛红。  
隼白让小黑摸了自己一会，就开始腾出手来爱抚他。他的手在小黑的肩膀、前胸、腹部游走，所到之处就像点了火，让小黑招架不住。  
青年抱住少年，轻巧地在床上翻了个身，让少年趴在自己的身上。他的手转着圈在小黑的背上揉来揉去，越来越向下，最后停在了小黑的屁股上。他起劲地捏着小黑的臀肉。  
“怎么这么软呢？”  
少年不是第一次被这么捏，但是却像第一次一样害羞得不知道该向哪看。  
青年摸到了少年的后穴，轻柔地给他做着扩张。看着差不多了，就让少年坐了起来，然后分开他的腿，跨蹲在自己的阴茎上方。“今天需要我们两个人来配合，你要让我看看我们是多么亲密的搭档。”  
隼白将龟头抵在小黑的后穴口，下达命令：“慢慢往下坐。”  
小黑第一次骑乘，还有点缩手缩脚，小心翼翼地往下坐。隼白让他含住半根就停下，然后让他慢慢撤出，再慢慢进入。一来一回这样几次，小黑才把隼白全部包裹住。  
“看吧，我们配合得多默契。”小黑小脸憋得红红的，眼睛还是不敢看隼白。  
“现在你的主场结束了，剩下的就交给我来做。”隼白双手掐住小黑的腰，开始上下顶弄。只一会，小黑眼睛就开始失焦，屁股不自觉地按照隼白的节奏扭动起来。  
“还说不想我？这里都想成什么样了？”隼白拍了一下小黑的屁股。“我们换个姿势好好玩。”  
他抱着小黑，又一次把小黑压在身下，不过这次，他让小黑面朝下趴在床上。他加快了抽插的速度，小黑爽得直哼哼。  
“嗯……啊……”  
“不许浪叫！”隼白“啪”地一掌打在了小黑的屁股上。括约肌猛地收缩，绞得他差点缴械。  
青年张嘴咬在少年的后颈处，他吮吸着少年带着些许薄汗的肌肤，在少年光洁的背部留下一串紫红的印迹。他身下动作也一样的粗暴，每一下都狠狠地撞在少年的敏感点上。  
“嗯……隼白……我……我想射……”少年扭着身子。  
“等我一起。”  
青年随手抓过自己的头绳，紧紧地绑在少年阴茎的根部。前面被束缚住的少年憋得几乎要背过气去。  
青年舍不得让他受罪，只再顶了几下，就解开了绳子，和他一起射了出来。白色的浊液弄得少年身上一团糟。  
“时间紧张，没戴套，直接就射了进去。”隼白咬着小黑的耳朵，抱歉地说。  
“没关系……”小黑这会感觉很爽，其他的暂时顾不上。“……能不能……再来一次？”  
得到指令的隼白重振旗鼓，再次提枪上马。

不知道射了多少次之后，两个人精疲力尽地躺在一塌糊涂的床单上，小黑缩在隼白怀里，隼白有一搭没一搭地从肩上方挑逗着小黑的乳头。  
“现在知道我们是多么密不可分了吧？”青年亲了亲少年刚刚被自己揉得乱糟糟的黑发。  
“那你告诉我你在血影临死前跟他说了什么。”小黑仰头看他。  
隼白很认真地对上他的视线。  
“我说的是，你敢伤他一根汗毛，我便取你性命向他赔罪。”隼白看着少年，温柔地笑着，声音仿佛三月的风，“因为，他是我在这世上，最爱最爱的宝贝。”


End file.
